<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Mouth Is Silent, My Heart Can Sing by Cloud Walker (FassTDriver)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795752">My Mouth Is Silent, My Heart Can Sing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassTDriver/pseuds/Cloud%20Walker'>Cloud Walker (FassTDriver)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paterson (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluffyfest, I'm not good writing porn, M/M, My two fav characters, Oral Sex, PatBen love rules, Patlo, This is my fav ship forever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the poem is mine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassTDriver/pseuds/Cloud%20Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In wich Paterson and Ben find each other and never let go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paterson/Ben PatBen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Mouth Is Silent, My Heart Can Sing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to any Pat fans and to my husband for all his love an support</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you Pat, you need to get laid ASAP,” Hux yelled from the couch where he was spread out.</p><p> </p><p>The ginger guy was completely the opposite from his shy and sweet roommate Paterson. Pat, as his friends called him, was a poet and a bus driver. A weird combo to everyone else, but he was passionate about both. Sure, poetry had a bit more glamor and even a halo of mystery. Bus driving sounded more like “this is the only job I could find,” or “It was a job that didn’t require college education,” but Pat loved it. Hux asked him once why he loved it. “Well,” Pat said, “I like seeing people, hearing their conversations. They laugh, they brood… I can’t really explain it. I guess they give me the illusion of being a part of their lives… I feel as if… as if they need me.” Pat was a romantic and a lonely man.</p><p> </p><p>Paterson was orphaned barely out of his teens, and his friends Armitage Hux and Everett had been his only family ever since. There was nothing Paterson loved more than their Friday night ritual, beers at Doc’s bar. Tonight, however, the boys were “betraying him,” as he angrily let Armie know. The only time usually sweet Pat could get angry was when his Friday night got ruined.</p><p> </p><p>“Bitch, we are not betraying you! We just happen to have girlfriends now. I told you you can come to dinner with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sure! And be the unwanted third wheel. Armie… pleeeeeease!!! You know I have no social life, except Friday night with you and Everett. Can’t you go out with the girls another day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, dude. Rose and Marie already made reservations. I promise next time I’ll make sure our Friday night goes uninterrupted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll just stay here and do some writing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe….. Maybe you should go to the bar anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“To do what? Drink my spinsterhood away?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. Also… you might find a gorgeous guy there and have a little sexy time for a change. By the way… if you do get some sexy time going, hang a sock on the doorknob.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way. Picking up guys at bars was never my thing. You know I get dead nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you Pat, you need to get laid ASAP!”</p><p> </p><p>And saying so, Armie was out for the night. Paterson wandered about the apartment, unable to sit still or relax. Perhaps Armie was right. It had been so long since he had a boyfriend. Yeah, Paterson never did the one-night stand thing - he always did the boyfriend thing. But the last guy had broken his heart, and it had taken Paterson years to recover. Besides, there was his ironic life dilemma. Paterson was great with words… in writing. When it came to actually speaking to another human being, he was lost. </p><p> </p><p>Paterson tried to sit down and scribble some words, but nothing came to his mind. Not a single worthy rhyme. Feeling uneasy, he decided to do something wild. He went to the bar alone and ordered himself the same old beer as always. Crazy.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on his usual bar stool, wearing his best dark gray jeans, a perfectly pressed blue plaid shirt, black dress shoes, and a simple black jacket. Paterson was tidy - unlike the guy that came and sat next to him. His hair was as black as Pat’s, but longer. Soft waves abounded in that raven sea of hair. Paterson stared at it, mesmerised. His fingers tingled with the need to touch it. Pat realised he was staring when the other guy cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” said the black mop of hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Pat said, looking back at his beer, and trying to hide his face that was now as red as a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Paterson.” </p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment. Pat studied the guy by his side. Ben was tall and dressed all in black. The sweater he was wearing hung beautifully on his body. Pat could tell the guy was built and his mouth went dry. He had never had that kind of response to a guy before, not even the ones he had fancied. And this hot guy was even talking to him! Pat couldn't believe it. Maybe Armie was right after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you waiting for someone?” Ben asked.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no. Are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, just here with my friends,” Ben said, pointing to a table where two other guys were chatting and laughing. One of the men was really hot too. Paterson felt an inexplicable tingle of jealousy. He was sure Ben was dating the hot guy.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I was getting my friends some drinks… If you are alone… maybe you could join us?” Ben said, raising his perfect eyebrow and biting his luscious lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Pat just sat there staring like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“So? Are you coming?” Ben asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” said Paterson, shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool! Grab your drink and follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Paterson did as he was told. Back at the table, Ben introduced his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Dopheld Mitaka and this is Poe Dameron,” he said, pointing to each man in turn. Paterson shook their hands. As soon as they started talking he relaxed and did the unthinkable: he talked. A lot. Something he hardly ever did with his own friends. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Ben stared at Pat unabashedly. He liked him and he had no intention of hiding that fact. Ben had always been smiley, funny, and easygoing. He enjoyed life and he liked everyone around him to feel the same. His life had been a tough one. He had never had a real family. His parents, absent for the most part, had died a few years back, and Ben decided that life was too short and too harsh to not enjoy what little you have. That’s why his friends were the most important thing in his life. Ben was also generous with his love. Well, to be fair, he had never been in love, but he liked to think he loved the men he was with, if only for one night. </p><p> </p><p>But this guy was different, Ben could tell already. Paterson. The name was so unusual that Ben liked it immediately. There was something about that name that Ben connected with right away. Poetry, one could say. And the name was a perfect fit for the man who owned it. Ben looked at Pat from head to toe. Paterson was beautiful. His shyness made Ben’s body tingle. The innocence in his eyes and the kindness of his heart were obvious to Ben. For the first time in his life, Ben felt butterflies in his stomach. And those butterflies multiplied by millions when Ben rubbed, not-so-accidentally, his leg against Paterson’s. And then there was no doubt for either of them. They wanted each other, and Ben wasn’t going to waste his chance.</p><p> </p><p>After another round of beers, Poe and Dopheld decided to call it a night. Paterson had noticed the two men were more than friends, which was a relief since it meant Poe and Ben were not an item. After the other men left, Ben turned to Pat.</p><p> </p><p>“So… you need to be home soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Then you can come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where to?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a secret!” Ben said with a wink, and Paterson felt his knees go weak.</p><p> </p><p>The two men walked slowly, talking, laughing, and enjoying each other’s company. Pat had never felt so comfortable with someone he had just met. Usually, he needed a long time before trusting other people. But with Ben he felt a bond like he never had before. Paterson felt he could be himself around him. After a while they walked in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>They reached the nearby beach where the reflection of the full moon filled the soft waves with silver sparkles. Ben smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my favorite place in the world. I love feeling the sand on my feet and the sound of the ocean. My life is usually noisy.” Ben noticed the question in Paterson’s eyes. “I’m a musician. Lots of people, lots of laughter, lots of running around from one place to the next in a matter of minutes. This is my peace,” he said, pointing to the ocean. “This is the one place where I can be quiet and let the ocean speak.”</p><p> </p><p>They stood silently, listening to the waves crash softly in the sand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always quiet,” said Paterson after a while. “I live a silent existence. Often, I am successfully unnoticed by everyone. That’s why I like driving a bus.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I can be in the company of many people without having to think of something clever to say. I can be quiet, but in the middle of the noise at the same time. Alone, but with a lot of people. Most of the time my inspiration to write comes from the stories I hear on the bus.”</p><p> </p><p>“You write?” Ben asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I love poetry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love writing too. I write most of the band’s songs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>They both fell silent and looked at the moon again.  Paterson felt his heart jump in his chest when Ben took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me… the hottest guy on the planet made a move on you, spent the night with you, took you to his favorite spot on the planet, held your hand……. AND HE DIDN’T FUCK YOU???”  Armitage yelled from the couch where he was lying, sprawled out as if he were melting into the furniture.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Go yell it from the rooftops!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying… it makes no sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, unlike you, he wants to know me before he goes to bed with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure Jan.” Hux smirked.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hux got up from the couch and sat next to Paterson, who was eating cereal at the kitchen countertop. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Armie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going out with Ben tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Paterson looked back at his cereal bowl. He was feeling sad.</p><p> </p><p>“No. He’s on tour with the band.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pat, babe. I’ve been your wife for how many years now?”</p><p> </p><p>“10.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw… Happy anniversary love!” said Armitage with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” said Pat laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“My point is,” Hux said, “you need a new wife. Don’t get me wrong, I know we’re very happy together. But you know… no matter how much I love you, I would never go as far as to fuck you, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Paterson laughed so hard he spat out most of the cereal he was eating.</p><p>“I love you too, Hugsy, but you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you and Ben been dating for?”</p><p> </p><p>“6 months.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you love him?”</p><p> </p><p>Paterson looked up at his best friend. A sparkle in his eyes let Armitage know the answer before Paterson’s words could.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I think.. I think Ben is the one.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… when will this hottie put a ring on it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No ring yet. Not until I know Ben feels the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I’m pretty sure that man is crazy over you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me… I know.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ben was nervous. He kept pacing back and forth while Poe stared at him in amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“So… you’re giving up your freedom. Are you sure you’re doing the right thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. No. Maybe. I’m sure. I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love a man who knows what he wants,” Poe laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok ok… look. Do you love Pat?”</p><p> </p><p>“With all my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you doubting your next move? If Pat’s the one, then go for it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Poe.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, bro. Now go get your man.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ben had been talking to Hux while he’d been on tour, and Armie had prepared everything for the special occasion. Ben had told him he wanted to propose to Pat when he came back home, so the tall ginger had to prepare the scene that Ben had dreamt of. That wasn’t an easy task, but Rose, Poe, Mitaka, Everett, and Marie had immediately jumped up to help.</p><p> </p><p>Ben had a lump in his throat. He was just outside Pat’s door and his knees were jelly. He tried to calm down, and gathering his courage he knocked. As soon as Paterson opened the door, they were in each other’s arms. Between them it was always like the first time. Only one thing had changed: Ben had learned to be more patient, to take his time exploring Pat and love him tenderly. Paterson, however, had become more adventurous, using his ability with words to tell Ben exactly what he wanted in the dirtiest possible way. </p><p> </p><p>No matter how many times they had sex before, Ben and Pat were all hands, all need, all hunger. They devoured each other’s lips, taking only small breaks to breathe. Ben grabbed Pat’s ass so hard, he heard him whimper in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I love your perky ass!”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it when you squeeze it like that, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Do you like it when I feel your cock like this?” Ben said, caressing Pat’s erection through his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Paterson could barely hold himself when Ben touched him. He needed Ben desperately. “Fuck me, Ben,” he pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my plan, babe. How do you want me? Should I get inside of you or should I take you in my mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mouth first.”</p><p> </p><p>“First?” asked Ben in awe. He loved how Paterson, usually a shy and quiet man, was completely different in their intimate moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. First you’re going to take my cum in your mouth. I want you to feel my sperm trickling  down your throat. And then I'll feel yours up my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love that dirty mouth of yours!”</p><p> </p><p>“Only my mouth?” Paterson asked with a flirty grin.</p><p> </p><p>Ben stopped himself and looked Pat straight in the eyes. He held Paterson's face with both hands and softly pressed the tip of his nose against Pat’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Pat. All of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Paterson didn’t even notice the tears running down his cheeks. He did notice his smile, which stretched from ear to ear, and how he immediately pressed his lips against Ben’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben kept kissing Pat passionately until he remembered Paterson’s wish.</p><p> </p><p>“Well sir, get ready to receive the best blowjob you’ll ever have.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben kneeled and went straight to work. He loved having Pat like this. He adored how Pat pulled his hair tightly but carefully while he gave him head. It was gentle, and needy, loving and rough at the same time. The weight of Paterson’s cock on his tongue felt like paradise. It was heavy and thick and long enough to make him gag more than once. Ben hollowed his cheeks to suck better. He loved hearing Pat gasp and moan when he sucked hard and he moaned himself when he felt the veins on Pat’s cock. Ben picked up the pace and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, mixing hands and mouth to better please Paterson. He could feel the drool trickling down the corner of his mouth. It was so filthy and hot. Paterson took a wider stance to balance himself and then he began fucking Ben’s mouth mercilessly. Hard, faster and faster, making him gag and spit drool like never before. It was obscene and they loved it. Ben moved his hand to grab Paterson’s ass and he clawed his cheeks, furiously pushing his man deeper inside his mouth as Paterson came undone with hot spurts of thick cum. Ben closed his eyes as he swallowed. This was his version of heaven, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life just like this, tasting Paterson’s cum, feeling his body warm against his. </p><p> </p><p>Pat’s voice brought Ben back from his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok, babe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” said Ben, smiling. “I was just tasting you. Taking in your flavor. You are the most delicious fruit I’ve ever tried.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did an amazing job, darling. And you taste lovely too. Your cum is so sweet I can’t get enough of it.”</p><p> </p><p>They kissed passionately. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to bed.” said Ben. “I want you to be comfortable when my cum goes all the way up your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 7pm and Ben was still wrapped around Paterson like an octopus.</p><p> </p><p><em> Thank God Hux got the hint and decided to spend the night at Rosie’s </em>, Pat thought while caressing Ben’s dark waves.</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked up at him. “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I have a surprise for you,” said Ben nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“A surprise? Is everything ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I just… I need you to get dressed and come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>They got dressed as quickly as they could, and as they were about to go out, Paterson went back to the bedroom. When he came back, he looked at Ben and said “I need this” while showing him his leather notebook.</p><p> </p><p>They walked hand in hand as Ben guided Pat to his surprise. After a few blocks, Ben stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… close your eyes!”</p><p> </p><p>Paterson did, and Ben helped him walk the last few steps. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok… now… open your eyes!”</p><p> </p><p>Paterson did and what he saw took his breath away. A beautiful white tent was right there, standing on their spot. The exact place they’d been on the night they met, where they’d held hands for the first time. Pat couldn’t believe his own eyes. Standing elegantly in the sand, the torches gave the night a romantic aura that was enhanced by the giant full moon in the sky. Ben led Paterson to the middle of the tent and, standing in front of him, he spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Pat, this is where I held your hand for the first time. I knew right then and there, that you were not just another guy. You were the one I always wanted. Love…” Ben’s voice trembled. “Paterson Ren, I love you. I have no doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.” He took a little white handkerchief from his pocket and extended it towards Paterson as he knelt down in front of him. The white silk fabric was embroidered with gold thread forming a intertwined B and P.</p><p> </p><p>Ben untied the handkerchief, revealing 2 gold rings that made Paterson feel as if his lungs were incapable of drawing in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Pat, will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Pat said, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they heard the answer, Hux, Rose, Poe, Mitaka, Everett, and Marie jumped out from behind the tent, clapping and cheering. They waited patiently until the happy couple exchanged rings and kissed lovingly and then they joined them, hugging them in turn and congratulating them.</p><p> </p><p>Hux came to hug Paterson tightly - and then he noticed the notebook in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I have a gift for Ben too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Ben asked, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I wrote something for you.” Paterson was as red as a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to read it out loud,” said Ben, noticing how Pat was looking nervously at their friends.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s ok. You proposed in front of them, so… here goes.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux started sobbing before Pat could mutter a single word and Rosie tried in vain to calm him.</p><p> </p><p>“My little boy is all grown up and getting married!” he said between sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Pat laughed and then cleared his throat. Ben held his hand, and the rest of the party stood silent around the two of them as Paterson read in a deep, calm voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I hear the rain, as I see it fall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hear the train, as I see it go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I walk alone, this road of life, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and I let the years go by. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now my silence is no more, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> nothing to hear, for now I talk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Words of love, move now my lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your hand caresses and my soul rips, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now we are one, and now we are here, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you speak my words, I cry your tears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forever one, forever free, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> my mouth is silent, my heart can sing.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I named Paterson "Ren" cause Kylo is a no show, and we have no idea what his actual last name is, LOL.<br/>Also, I wrote the poem and is totally dedicated to my hubba booba!!! ♥♥♥<br/>Thanks Nancy for the beta!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>